This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Function and morphology of endothelial cells are regulated by shear stress. In this project a small laminar flow field will be created by rotating microparticles. Different type of microparticles will be tested for achieving a rotation rate suitable for creating a locally high shear stress. Fluorescence imaging techniques will be used for monitoring the dynamic responses of the cells to stress.